FIGS. 1A to 1C illustrate structures of a connecting member used in a general portable electronic device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a connecting member is arranged on a circuit board disposed on an x-y plane. For example, if a device (not shown) such as an antenna is connected to a circuit board by using a connecting member such as that shown in FIG. 1A, the z-axis direction thickness of an electronic device is increased inevitably.
FIG. 1B illustrates a C-clip installed at an opening part formed in a circuit board to reduce the z-axis direction thickness of an electronic device. If an antenna and a circuit board are connected through such a connecting member, the z-axis direction thickness of an electronic device may be reduced relatively compared to the example of FIG. 1C illustrates a connecting member connected in a direction (for example, an x-y plane direction) vertical to the z-axis. In such a way, an additional support or flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) for side surface contact may be used or a screw may be applied to the side of an apparatus.
Connecting members as those shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B are designed to contact the z-axis by using a circuit board as a support. Additionally, as shown in FIG. 1C, in order to use the contact at a side surface, a configuration of an additional apparatus and/or FPCB is required or a complex apparatus structure for fixing a connecting member by using a screw at the apparatus is required.
However, an internal mounting space of a portable electronic device may have limitations due to a screen display unit that gradually becomes larger for a larger display and a large battery for a longer operating time, Accordingly, there are many difficulties in applying a side surface connecting method with an additional apparatus structure.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.